Aniki
by AnimeLover200013
Summary: Unexpected effects of a youkai attack prompts Inuyasha's friends to seek help from a certain Lord of the West. Brotherly fluff ahead! Warning: Short Chapters! NOT A YAOI! No pairings. Rated T just to be safe. First story in the The Brothers series.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of this story. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi, creator of Inuyasha. This story is purely fan based and non profitable. Also, this is now the first book in a series called The Brother's series. This happened when I realized that I had too much I wanted to put in this story, but at the same time didn't want it to be a long story. So, look out for it's sequel: Otouto, which I am currently writing. I Hope you enjoy the story. Reviews are always appreciated, please just remember that if you do not like the story so far, please tell me so I can improve. Also know that the chapters will be short, sorry :) ENJOY! :D**

* * *

The moonless sky glittered with millions of stars, trying in vain to make up for the loss of moonlight. The specks of brilliance illuminated the green belt of forest below with an unnatural, yet captivating, glow. Smoke floated up from the forest, signaling the location of a campsite. Three teenagers and what appeared to be a young child and cat were seated around the campfire, eating and chatting aimlessly.

"Inuyasha, come down here and eat!" one of the teenage females shouted skyward. When the black haired teen received no response, she approached one of the ancient trees and peered into the branches. Inuyasha, perched on a thick branch of the tree, glared up at the sky with miffed obsidian eyes.

"I'm not hungry," the red clad boy grumbled. The girl scowled up at him, but just as quick as it appeared, it disappeared behind a look of mischief.

"Fine, I'll give Shippo your share of ramen," she shrugged, turning away from the sulking teen. The uniformed girl picked up a cup of steaming noodles and, as she was handing to the young child, Shippo, had it snatched from her hands. Inuyasha crouched in front of the fire, devouring his dinner. The brown-eyed girl smiled softly before returning to her spot around the fire.

* * *

Kagome awoke with a start, sitting up quickly and struggled out of her sleeping bag.

"Inuyasha, what's going on?"

"There's a youkai in the forest and it's headed our way," he responded, palm resting on the Tetsusaiga.

"Kirara!" Sango called to the monstrous demon cat, hefting the Hiraikotsu onto her shoulder. Trees crashed to the ground as the hostile youkai rampaged through the forest, chasing after the Shikon Jewel Fragment in sensed.

"Inuyasha, come on! We can't fight!" Kagome shouted, approaching Kirara and reaching for her raven haired friend. It was still night. Inuyasha was still human and defenseless without the ability to use the Tetsusaiga. Inuyasha gazed towards the forest and with a frustrated growl, sprinted towards Kirara. A blood-curdling roar rang through the clearing, freezing the group on the spot. The youkai had the scaly body of a snake, the face and torso of a human, and eight spider legs. In other words, frightening.

"Sango, stay with Kagome," Inuyasha ordered.

"Inuyasha, the moon-"

"We can survive 'till morning," he interrupted. The youkai made a choking noise that the teens assumed was a laugh.

"Foolish mortals! I will take pleasure in ripping your skin from your body!" it cackled again. Miroku gripped the beads that wrapped around his right arm, ready to suck the youkai into his Wind Tunnel.

"Miroku, stop!" Sango shouted, gesturing to the poisonous insects that now swarmed around the youkai. The monk cursed under his breath, rewinding the beads around his hand. The youkai lunged forward, a beam of blinding blue energy shooting from its mouth. The beam hit Inuyasha square in the chest, throwing him into the forest.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried, giving chase to the surely injured boy. Sango flung Hiraikotsu at the youkai, effectively slicing it in half. They too, with Shippo trailing behind, hastily chased after Kagome to help in the search for Inuyasha. The raven haired girl raced toward the area she had seen Inuyasha tossed into, calling out for him.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called, eyes scanning the forest. A soft, almost silent whimper from the left caught the whole group's attention.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku whispered cautiously. Another pitiful sound directed them to a quivering bundle of red. Kagome stumbled over to the bundle, eyes wide and searching, but did not see her boisterous friend. She placed an unsteady hand on the discarded kimono and gasped as she felt something squirm. Kagome hesitantly began to unfold the heap, trying to find what hid in its folds. Her hand brushed something stringy and she cried out.

"Hair?" she gasped. Even more determined, she finished untangling the kimono. The miko choked, hiding her mouth with her hands. Trembling in the nest of crimson, was a very young, very small, Inuyasha. Kagome reached down and gently lifted the toddler into her arms, cradling him to her chest. Bruises and scratches marred the youth's tan skin, blood smearing the kimono that now acted as a oversized cover for his nude body. Inuyasha looked up at Kagome with innocent ebony orbs that could melt even the coldest heart. Kagome stood, whispering soft words to the child in an attempt to soothe.

"How did this happen?" Sango wondered, thin fingers ghosting through Inuyasha's raven tresses.

"It must have been the energy beam that youkai shot at him," Miroku mused, watching the the girls fawn over the miniature Inuyasha.

"How do we change him back?" Shippo squeaked, perching on Kagome's shoulder to watch the tiny child.

"Perhaps lady Kaede will know?" Sango suggested. The group nodded in agreement before taking off towards the village upon Kirara.

* * *

"Lady Kaede!" Kagome called, rushing into the the old miko's hut.

"What is it, child?" the startled women questioned.

"It's Inuyasha, he's become a child!" Kagome shouted, gesturing outside of the hut.

"Kagome, no matter how Inuyasha behaves-"

"I don't mean like that! He's literally become a child!" Sango, along with the others, pushed into the hut. Inuyasha was asleep, his head resting in the crook of Sango's neck. Kaede stared wide-eyed at the small child, before gesturing for the group to sit on some throw pillows.

"Explain to me what happened," Kaede ordered. The group recounted the tale, supplying bits of information for each other.

"I see," Kaede said finally, glancing at the toddler who was now curled up beside Kirara. "Let us wait 'till morning to see if the transformation back into his Hanyou form changes anything." So, they waited, rarely talking. After two hours, the sun broke over the edge of the mountains to the West, bathing the world with its warmth. Just as the rays hit Kaede's hut, Inuyasha's change began. Dull, human fingernails grew and sharpened, becoming lethal claws. Human ears disappeared and were replaced by snowy puppy ears atop his head. Charcoal eyes bled gold and raven locks paled to silvery tresses. The last change was the sharpening of canines until they were able break skin. Though, after all of these changes and growths, his height and childish physique stayed.

"Nothing happened," Kagome sighed, watching the Hanyou child stretch and gaze about curiously. He explored the hut, standing upon unsteady limbs. Inuyasha eventually tottered over to Kagome, flopping down in front of her.

"How do we fix this?" Miroku asked, watching Inuyasha as he played with Kagome's hair.

"Well, either you find some kind of antidote, wait for it wear off, or-worst case scenario-he has to relive his childhood," Kaede explained, assessing the situation quickly. Kagome's eyes widened. That would mean Inuyasha would be left alone, again! Inuyasha would still be a child when they all died.

"I can't leave him alone again. Not when he has a chance of a second childhood. We must prepare for the worse case scenario," she whispered. Kaede looked solemnly at the teen.

"What would you have us do then?" We are not immortal," Kaede asked. Kagome was silent, trying to think of the solution. Then an idea-a crazy idea-appeared before her.

"I have a plan."

* * *

_The palace was dark and gloomy, reflecting his mood. The young prince traveled aimlessly down the halls, casting every family portrait a bitter look. _Lies all of it._ The elegant youth was seeking an audience with his father, wanting to get the ugly truth straight from him. He stopped in front of the shoji door that he knew led to his father's study._

_"...be alright," the muffled voice of his father floated to his ears. The prince crept up to the door, focusing on his youkai hearing._

_"But what about your enemies?" came a stressed, female voice. He was barely able to suppress the growl of disgust that rose in his throat._ Izayoi_._

_"I will protect you and my unborn pup to the best of my abilities," his father soothed. The prince turned abruptly away from the door. He did not want to hear anymore. He strode, glaring at any any servants who were unfortunate enough to pass him. How could his father lower himself to protecting a mortal and mistake of a pup? The prince would never understand, but one thing was for certain: it would be his father's downfall._

* * *

Kirara soared through the clouds, letting a few youls of joy escape her maw. Inuyasha sat on her scuff, giggling and pulling gently at her fur.

"Do you really think that this is going to work?" Miroku asked, peering over Sango's shoulder.

"I honestly have no idea, but he is the only one that can truly care for Inuyasha," Kagome sighed.

"Where was the last place he was seen?" Sango asked.

"A village a few miles up ahead," Kagome replied, gesturing towards the South. They had been flying for hours, heading towards the last place the Lord of the West had been seen.

"I hope this works," Sango murmured.

"Me too," Kagome whispered, holding Inuyasha close.

* * *

Sesshomaru strode through the lush forest, silently listening to his companions' chatter.

"Oh, Sesshomaru-sama, look as that flower!" Rin squealed, sprinting towards a purple tulip. Sesshomaru watched her as she plucked the plant and hopped around, searching for others. Ah-Un grazed, paying no attention to the group. Sesshomaru raised his head skywards, breathing deeply. _Inuysha_. He could smell his brother on the wind, his companions' scents mixing with his.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru said, addressing the youkai, "Take Rin and Ah-Un to the nearby clearing."

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken squeaked, waddling off. Sesshomaru watched the sky, waiting for his Hanyou brother to make his, more than likely obnoxious, appearance.

* * *

"Down there!" Kagome cried, pointing at the forest below.

"Is it really him?" Sango asked, peering downward. After confirming the figure's identity, the group began their descent while Kagome began to wrap a sleeping Inuyasha in his baggy Fire Rat kimono.

**A/N: And the first chapter is over! This is my least favorite chapter, but it gets better. Also, I know that the Fire Rat kimono grows with him, but I'm having it grow slowly because of Inuyasha's drastic and sudden change. In the next chapter: Sesshomaru's youkai makes Sesshomaru see sense! Again, hope you enjoyed. I will be updating weekly. SEE YOU NEXT TIME! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alright, this is when things really get started. Also know that this story is really short. The next chapter will be the last and then I will be working on Otouto, which will be longer and with more plot. This is story is more of a prequel to the rest of the series. I still hope you enjoy this chapter and story. Reviews and constructive criticism are always welcomed. ENJOY :D! **

The Neko Youkai landed silently, giving Sesshomaru a glare. He ignored her, more focused on the group that climbed off the youkai's back. He could recognize the Miko instantly as the one that was always hanging off the Hanyou, but the said boy was no where to be seen. The Miko placed a cocoon shaped blanket beside the Neko before turning to Sesshomaru. She took a few steps forward before stilling. She began to speak, her voice devoid of fear, but tinged with sorrow and strained slightly.

"Sesshomaru, we need to talk to you," she began. Sesshomaru stayed silent, waiting for to stop stating the obvious. "A few days ago, our group was attacked by a youkai. It used some strange blast of power and the effects of the blow was nothing we could have expected," she said, her chocolate eyes meeting his easily. A gentle, caressing breeze flowed through the glade, causing the leaves to dance and flutter silently to the ground. A sudden, unexpected sent hit Sesshomaru's nose. He took a deep whiff, trying to find its source. The smell of pine and grass along with sunshine and the fresh smell of spring water flowed around him. The source, which seemed to be the bundle the Miko placed beside the feline shifted._ Inuyasha_? It definitely smelled like the Hanyou. No one else smelled so much like the wilderness that surrounded them. Kagome followed his line of sight and her gaze somehow softened and hardened at the same time. Striding over to the red blanket- which Sesshomaru now saw was the Fire Rat kimono that his half brother held so dear-she continued her explanation. "We found Inuyasha like this." Now with her burden held firmly in her arms, she returned to Sesshomaru. Gently, she unwrapped the cloth, revealing a relaxed, chubby face. Inuyasha slept peacefully, his fanged mouth hung slightly open. Sesshomaru stared at the pup, his mask of boredom hiding any emotion he might have been feeling.

"And this concerns me how?" he finally asked, startling the humans around him with his cold, level voice. Kagome's brows furrowed into an unhappy frown.

"Lady Kaede, the village Miko, said there's a chance that Inuyasha will have to relive his childhood. That means we can't possibly take care of him because he will surely outlive us. Even if we did decide to care for him, I refuse to leave him alone again, having to deal with life on his own," the Miko stated, her voice taking a sharp edge. Sesshomaru could sense what she was getting at. His eyes narrowed to thin, golden slits, his voice a mere whisper. "I refuse." He turned on his heel, silver hair swirling behind him as he strode off.

"Sesshomaru! Wait!" the Miko called, but it was in vain. Sesshomaru ignored her, gliding away from the glade. Something stirred behind him, causing his movements to come to an abrupt halt. He turned slightly, looking at the squirming cocoon of fabric. A river of snowy hair appeared from the kimono's folds, accompanied by twitching canine ears.

"A-Aniki?" came the soft, youthful voice. Inuyasha twisted to face him, chubby hands rubbing at sleep glazed amber pools. Inuyasha's rubbing ceased and a toothy grin was painted across his face. "Aniki!" the pup cried, reaching out towards Sesshomaru, innocent admiration glowing in his eyes. Something stirred within Sesshomaru, causing a frown to slip past his mask. His inner youkai was now completely alert and had its focus entirely on the Hanyou that reached for Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru, following his youkai's instincts and lead, gently probing Inuyasha with his youki. Inuyasha's youkai responded with a gentle probe of it's own. Sesshomaru could feel that his youkai was very curious about the pup that was obviously kin and wanted to know why Sesshomaru was not taking the pup from the humans and leaving with what was naturally pack? Sesshomaru pushed his youkai deep within him and turned away, beginning to leave once more. He could feel his youkai's rage and Inuyasha's confusion and emotional pain. "Aniki!" the pup wailed. Sesshomaru continued on, never looking back and ignoring his youkai's yelling within his head.

* * *

Trying to calm the distressed Inuyasha was a challenge that took the group hours to complete. Even after the Lord of the West was long gone, his scent and youkai presence washed from the area, Inuyasha continued to howl and plead for his aniki. Kagome held him and gently rubbed his back as he cried, not stopping until Inuyasha sobbed himself to sleep.

* * *

Sesshomaru watched the group silently from the tree tops, a scowl etched across his perfect features. After many hours of hearing his youkai growling and screeching in his head, Sesshomaru had finally snapped, deciding to watch over Inuyasha from afar in an attempt to placate his beast. So far, it was working. His youkai was silent as it watched the pup through Sesshomaru's eyes. Sesshomaru could feel it try and reach out to Inuyasha's youkai, but he reined it in, knowing it would wake the noisy toddler. So, he sat, watching silently and occasionally looking up to the stars to gaze the moon and constellations. His youkai gently prodded his mind, asking a silent question. _Why can we not take him with us?_ Sesshomaru inwardly sighed, deciding to ignore his youkai again. His youkai was relentless though._ He is kin, which makes him pack. We are the alpha, so we must look after the pack,_ It continued. Sesshomaru's annoyance made itself apparent to his youkai. His youkai fell silent, but Sesshomaru could feel its frustration with him. He looked back down at the fitfully sleeping Inu pup and began to contemplate his beast's question. Why could he not take Inuyasha with him? _Because he is stain on the family. He is a Honyou disgrace and caused father's death,_ but his youkai disagreed. _No, he is pack. Alpha chose to sacrifice himself for the human on his own. The pup is not to blame._ For the first time that day, Sesshomaru listened to his youkai. He hated the truth within those words. It was so much easier to think that Inuyasha was to blame for his father's premature death, than to think that his father had abandoned him, choosing to save the human and unborn pup over staying with his teenage son. Fresh, raw pain stabbed at Sesshomaru's heart. _He is dead. We are alpha now, and it is our duty to protect the pack,_ His demon reminded him, returning Sesshomaru's attention to the Inu pup. Without another moment of hesitation, Sesshomaru dropped gracefully from his perch and strode over to where Inuyasha slept. Carefully, so as not to wake the more intuitive humans, Sesshomaru sent a wave of youki towards Inuyasha, wrapping the pup in a spiritual safety blanket. Crouching beside Inuyasha, who lay sleeping beside the Miko, Sesshomaru carefully picked Inuyasha up, cradling him in his arms. He stood smoothly, turning away from the human group and the glowing embers of their dying fire. He disappeared, the only sign of his departure being the sudden breeze that stoked the cinders of the flame. Although, the DaiYoukai's disappearance did not go unnoticed. Kagome sobbed quietly, finally allowing her tears to cascade down her face as she mourned the loss of her closest friend.

**A/N: I warned you these chapters were short! Just to make this clear, Sesshomaru's youkai operates on pure Inu instinct and logic, not on Sesshomaru's own personal feelings. That is why he disagrees with Sesshomaru's line of thinking when it comes to Inuyasha. Anyway, I will posting the last chapter soon and then begin my work on the sequel. Again, reviews and constructive criticism are always appreciated. SEE YOU NEXT TIME :D! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: The last chapter *dun, dun*! I hope you enjoy the ending to the first book in this new series!**

When Inuyasha woke, he was confused as to why he was so warm. Golden eyes flickered open, and after a moment of adjusting to the sudden light, Inuyasha began to gaze around him. He was in a small clearing in the forest, but it was not the one he fell asleep in. This one had a hot springs to the left and a thick patch of tall grass to the right. It smelled different too. He could not smell the scent of his pack or see them. Something shifted behind him and his head bent backward, peering at the disturbance. An enormous, scaly youkai was curled around him, answering his question about the warmth. He squeaked, leaping away from the dragon and landing right on his bum. The reptile, which he now saw had two heads, shifted, its eyes opening to peer at him questioningly. Inuyasha, who was now slightly panicked, backed away from the youkai, not knowing if it was friendly or not. More movement in the corner of his eye peeled his attention from the dragon. A toad, from the looks of it, was now waking up, its large, buggy eyes pinning him on the spot. The toad seemed confused and enraged at the same time.

"What are you doing here?" it demanded, standing and grabbing a creepy staff that was leaning against the tree he was resting against. Inuyasha scurried farther away, trying to distance himself from the odd beings. He was a Hanyou in an unfamiliar place, with potentially hostile creatures around him. Inuyasha stood and sprinted from the clearing, wanting to get as far way from that place as possible.

Sesshomaru was currently following Rin to a place she said had delicious berries that she wanted to show him. Sesshomaru had left Inuyasha with Jaken and Ah-Un, not planning on being away for long, but Rin seemed to have forgotten where the berries were. He inwardly sighed as he followed the young human through the forest.

"I know they are here somewhere, Sesshomaru-sama," she huffed, looking around and trying to spot the blue speckled bush. Sesshomaru remained silent, letting the girl try to figure it out. Not for the first time, Sesshomaru pondered his actions the night before. He decided that it was his youkai's anger and annoyance with him that made him take the pup, but knew that he was lying to himself. He had taken the pup because he had wanted to. After bringing the pup back to the clearing he was currently occupying, he had put him beside Ah-Un who had curled protectively around the pup. He had then taken up watch in the trees and listened to Inuyasha and Rin sleep. Somehow he had become the caretaker of two children. He, the Great Lord of the West, was a babysitter for a human and his Hanyou half brother. He was pulled out of his train of thought by the hurried and nearly silent patter of tiny feet. He turned toward the sound, moving beside Rin in case the thing that was making the sound happened to be a threat. He was surprised to find a sudden weight push against his shins, barely moving him. Inuyasha, was sprawled out on the ground, dazed from running into the unmoving wall that was Sesshomaru. He shook the dizziness from his head and quickly scuttled back, terror blinding him from who was standing above him. Sesshomaru was confused as to why his brother was racing through the woods and seemed to be frightened out of his mind. He crouched before Inuyasha who moved further back.

"Inuyasha?" he questioned. Inuyasha froze, head snapping up and his moist, amber eyes filling with relief. He flung himself at Sesshomaru who easily caught the pup.

"Aniki!" Inuyasha cried. Sesshomaru's youkai was demanding that he comfort the distressed Inu, but Sesshomaru was at a loss, not knowing exactly how. Sure, he had dealt with a crying Rin after she woke from a nightmare, but his brother was different. Sesshomaru had spent most of his life despising the Hanyou, but here he was trying to figure out to comfort him. His demon sighed in his head and sent out a wave of soothing youki and wrapped it around Inuyasha's own ruffled demon. Inuyasha's quivering body stilled and the pup pressed his face into mokomoko-sama, snivelling, but otherwise fine. Sesshomaru was surprised to find himself growling, a deep, comforting rumble that vibrated through his chest. Inuyasha's sniffing ceased and he could feel the youth's youkai begin to settle and doze off. After a few moments, Inuyasha was fast asleep, his early morning stress taking its toll on the young child. Sesshomaru stood, pressing Inuyasha firmly to his chest. Peering over his shoulder, he ordered a simple, "Come, Rin," and the trio was off, heading back towards the clear patch forest.

"Sesshomaru-sama! You will not beli-" the toad was silenced by his shock at finding his stoic Lord walking towards him, two children cradled to his breast. Sesshomaru death-glared at Jaken, his amber eyes cold and daunting.

"Jaken, what happened here?" he asked, his voice sending shivers up Jaken's spine. Jaken fell to his knees, bowing low.

"W-Well, you see my Lord, when I awoke I found your Hanyou brother sitting in the middle of the clearing. I thought you would be displeased to find him here, so I sent him away," Jaken explained, his voice quivering.

"Do not attempt to assume what I think, Jaken. I would not be displeased by finding the Hanyou here, for I was the one who put him there," Sesshomaru said, his voice hard.

"O-of course My Lord. Please forgive my foolishness!" Jaken cried, pressing his nose to the ground and deciding it was best not ask why his Lord had put the Hanyou there, or why the said pup was a child. Sesshomaru ignored his retainer, stepping on Jaken as he made his way over to Ah-Un who still laid curled up.

"Ah-Un," he ordered, watching as the dragon stood and his two heads eyed him. Sesshomaru stepped beside the youkai and placed the napping children on the dragon's back, adjusting them to ensure that they did not fall. "We are leaving." With that, he transformed into his youkai form and lept into the sky, running through the clouds with Ah-Un by his side. He adjusted his direction so that he was facing the west, soaring towards his home.

Wide golden eyes took in as much of the castle as possible, head and ears swiveling to examine anything and everything. Sesshomaru watched as Inuyasha gazed about curiously, realizing that this was the pup's first time seeing his-their, his youkai reminded-family's castle. Jaken and Rin followed behind him, Rin running about and annoying the small youkai.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru addressed the pup. Once he was sure he had the child's attention, he said, "This is where you will be living from now. This my-our-family's estate." Inuyasha's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Ours?" he asked softly, a small smile on his face.

"Ours," Sesshomaru agreed. The pup beamed up at him, joy and...and love glowing in his eyes.

"Thank you, Aniki!" the Inu flung his arms around his aniki's shoulders, holding tightly. Sesshomaru could feel moisture on his neck and smell salt. He gently pulled Inuyasha away, examining his tears.

"Why are you crying?" he asked, pushing down the urge to wipe away the tears. Inuyasha wiped them away himself, shrugging.

"I don't know, they just started," he sniffled. Rin skipped up beside them, peering up at the youkai and hanyou.

"Maybe it's because Lord Inuyasha is happy to have a family!" she cheered, smiling up at them. Sesshomaru, although he did not show it, was surprised by the human child's suggestion to Inuyasha's tears. Tears of happiness? How...human. For some reason, the idea did not disgust him as it used to. Instead he felt...endearment? He inwardly shook himself. He had no need for such useless and weak emotions. Stopping a nearby servant, he held Inuyasha out to the lizard youkai.

"Take them," he pushed Rin forward, "to her room." The servant nodded, although casting a slightly disgusted look at Inuyasha.

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama," the servant began to lead the children away, leaving Sesshomaru with Jaken.

"Jaken, I will be in my study. Do not let anyone disturb me," Sesshomaru ordered, striding to the stairs that lead to his study.

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken squeaked. Sesshomaru slid the shoji door to the study open, stepping inside and gliding past the desk and over to the door leading to the veranda. The courtyard below had a tinkling fountain in the middle of a walkway of cobblestone. Cherry Blossom trees surrounded the walkway, glowing an unearthly pink in the moonlight. Bounding nimbly from the patio, Sesshomaru landed in the courtyard. He sat on the side of the fountain peering up at the moon, his face as stoic and sinfully gorgeous as always, although on the inside there was turmoil. Why was he experiencing such human emotions? Why was his youkai so protective and caring of Inuyasha? Why did his chest feel warm when his brother smiled? Were these the reasons his father laid with a human? Why did Inuyasha affect him so much? He let a sigh of frustration escape his lips, enraged that he did not have answers to any of his questions. He stood, giving the moon one last glance before leaping back into the study and sitting in his chair. _Might as well get some paperwork done while I'm here,_ he thought, picking up his quill.

Inuyasha twisted in his sleep, mumbling incoherently. Thunder boomed outside and lightning bathed the room in light. Rin rolled over in shiki-futon, the raging storm failing to wake her. Inuyasha's eyes snapped open and he bolted upright, his heart pounding in his chest. He looked around, taking in the unfamiliar surroundings before realizing he was in Rin's room in his aniki's palace. He jumped as another growl of thunder sounded outside. He whimpered quietly, his ears flattening against his head. An image of a storm and running feet flashed through his head. Clawed hands clutched at his skull, the memory bringing a spear of pain with it. He got shakily to his feet, stumbling to the door and clumsily sliding it open. After taking a minute to gather himself, Inuyasha sprinted through the halls of mansion, his step faltering every time a rumble of thunder would pass over. He followed his nose, trying desperately to find his aniki's room. He came to a stop at a door that smelled heavily of his brother and pushed it open without another thought. A grand, puffy shiki-futon decorated with royal golds and purples took up most of the room, accompanied by a dresser or two. Sesshomaru dozed in the middle of the futon, his hair fanned out around his head. His usual kimono and fundoshi were traded for a snowy yukata, his armor set to the side on a mahogany dresser. Inuyasha, although still panicked from the thunder, crept stealthily towards the bed. He did not want to wake his aniki, just wanted to be in his comforting presence. He sat on the edge of the futon, laying down slowly, his eyes fixed on his brother's face to watch for any signs of him waking up.

"Inuyasha," Inuyasha jumped, startled by his brother's voice. A golden eye peered at him, causing his ears to press further into his head with shame and embarrassment. "What are you doing?" his brother asked, sitting up and pinning him with his gaze.

"I-It's nothing," Inuyasha murmured, turning to leave.

"Inuyasha," his brother stopped him. Turning so that Sesshomaru could only see his face, Inuyasha said, "Sorry."

"Tell me," Sesshomaru ordered, ignoring the pup's apologie. A few seconds of silence passed before Inuyasha finally spoke up.

"I-It's the storm. The thunder scares me," Inuyasha explained timidly. Sesshomaru raised one elegant brow. Inuyasha came to him because he was afraid of thunder?

"Why?" he asked. Inuyasha was caught off guard by the question, looking up questioningly at his brother. "Why are you afraid of thunder?" Sesshomaru reiterated with an inward roll of the eyes. Inuyasha's dark brows furrowed.

"I don't really know, but I had a nightmare about running through a storm with people chasing me, an-and I was attacked by a youkai, who's growling I thought was thunder. I woke up and there was thunder and it felt like I was being watched, and I just...just panicked," Inuyasha babbled, looking up at him with frightened eyes. The nightmare sounded familiar to Sesshomaru. He racked his memory, trying to figure out his sudden sense of deja vu. Then, it hit him. Many, many years ago, a guard had come to him, reporting that one of the servants had found a silver haired child in the forest. The child appeared to have been attacked by a rogue youkai. It was the morning after a horrible storm when he was told. At the time, he had just brushed the information aside, finding it unimportant. The guards had not told him it was his hanyou brother that was attacked. Would I have even cared? Do I care now? Sesshomaru pondered the questions. No, I would not have cared, but...he peered at Inuyasha, who was now shaking slightly, and thought, but I do now.

"Inuyasha, cease your crying," He ordered as gently as he could, reaching forward and wiping away the pup's tears. Inuyasha looked up at him, his face displaying his confusion.

"You're not mad?"

"Of course not. Why would I get mad over such a trivial thing?" Sesshomaru responded.

"W-Well I woke you up," Inuyasha said.

"I was merely dozing. Youkai do not need to sleep as you do. I knew you were there when you stopped at my door," he informed. Inuyasha blushed in embarrassment.

"I thought I was being quite."

"You were, but my ears are trained to pick up noise like your footsteps," he said, deciding to give the boy a small amount of praise. Inuyasha beamed up at him, but the smile quickly disappeared when another peal of thunder sounded. Sesshomaru found his arms occupied by a quivering Inuyasha before he could blink. His youkai prompted him into action, reminding him of the terrified child. He began to rub slow, calming circles into Inuyasha's back. Growling softly and practically smothering the child with his strong youki, Sesshomaru layed back down, pulling Inuyasha tight against his chest.

"Aniki, you won't let the youkai get me right?" Inuyasha asked, referring to the monsters he believed to hide in the thunder.

"Of course not, Inuyasha. Sleep reassured," Sesshomaru comforted, tucking Inuyasha's head beneath his chin.

"'Kay," came the sleepy voice. Once Sesshomaru could hear Inuyasha's breathing slow into a sleeping pace, he settled to doze off again. Thunder boomed once more. Inuyasha's ears twitched, but he did not awaken. Tell me, Sesshomaru, do you have someone to protect? His father's words rang through his head, clear as a bell._ Perhaps_. _We will have to see._ Sesshomaru thought, curling his body around Inuyasha's sleeping frame._ Perhaps_. A small, almost nonexistent smile flashed across the stoic face.

**A/N: And that's the end. *bows* This is the first fanfiction I have ever completed, even though it's short! Alright, on to some important news. I am currently working on the sequel, but it will be longer and take longer to post because I do not post stories until they are complete, so don't hold your breath for it. Thanks to everyone who read this tiny little story and reviews. Favs and reviews are always appreciated. If you have any suggestions for the sequel, let me know while it's still a paragraph long! Once again, thank you for reading! Until next time! BYE! :D**


End file.
